


Op. 20, Act II No.12

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, BAMF Sugawara Koushi, Betrayal, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Oikawa Tooru/Hinata Shouyou, One-Sided Yamamoto Taketora/Kozume Kenma, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Prince Kozume Kenma, Witch Oikawa Tooru, arrow to heart death, instead of swan they are crows, no beta we just die, none of the princes die, soft kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: “They said an evil wizard went to the prince’s birthday and fell in love with him. To have the prince for himself, he killed his parents and all the guards who stood in his way, and kidnapped the prince. They also said that the prince’s friends, instead of death, had their bodies transformed into animals to keep company to the prince. It’s a really famous tale, actually. People goes out on searching parties for this prince.” he looked at the troubled expression on his friend’s face “They look for you.”| kenhina swan lake au where hinata is actually a crow and not a swan
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Op. 20, Act II No.12

**Author's Note:**

> Act 2: 12. Scène.—Siegfried says he loves Odette. She promises to attend tomorrow's ball. She warns him that her stepmother is very dangerous.
> 
> english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes!! also, i wrote this too fast to be healthy kjhasjhs i was just watching the ballet yesterday after youtube suggested when i thought kenhina swan lake au and started to write...

One upon a time, there was a rich kingdom with happy people, its rulers were simple and smiled a lot and had only one son during their lives. They named him Shouyou, as he was their little sunshine, and gave him everything he ever needed and more - love, happiness, wealth, a kingdom to rule over in the far future and lots of food. The prince was a very happy child who liked to make new friends and never really held his smile, even if it was to someone poor. He grew up helping those who needed and knowing a little of everything because of it, even a little of medicine.

But, as the years went by rather quickly, his bright personality attracted more than what he wanted.

Tooru was a magician, a wizard - and very famous at it. He had a tall tower in the middle of a forest, outside any kingdom and having no alliances or loyalty to only one person or ruler. He did what he wanted to do when he wanted to, often saying no to clients because he simply thought that what they asked him was plain boring. He was known for being hard on anyone in front of him, saying blunt words and sentences that cut hurt deep in someone’s heart, and also for not being cheap - asking more than any other in his profession, but making it so smoothly nobody really said anything bad.

And Tooru wanted Shouyou for himself.

It was love at first sight - or obsession at first sight. Tooru was traveling for the prince’s birthday party, curious to know who this person is and why so many of his clients talked about him. Although his expectations were high, what he saw didn’t disappoint him one bit. The prince was everything they told him and more, so much more. The way his eyes were so bright, and his smiles shined more than the sun… Tooru was completely captivated.

He knew no one would say yes to their marriage, so he took the problem into his hands and solved it the best way he could think of, by kidnapping the prince in the middle of the night, bringing him to his tower covering his eyes so he could never know the way back to his home, so he could be  _ his _ . Shouyou was frightened when he woke up the next day, seeing the bars on his window and the heavy wooden door locked, Tooru sitting beside him and petting his hair with a smile, whispering sweet nothings.

“You’re not alone, you have me forever, I love you so much.”

“What happened?” he asked, voice wavering.

“Your parents are dead, I’m sorry. I saved you, you’re safe here.” Tooru continued to smile “Your friends fought very hard for you, but they lost, so I transformed them into crows so they wouldn’t die and to keep you company. They may not remember last night, though.”

And Shouyou cried. He cried hard and painfully in Tooru’s arms.

But he wasn’t saying the whole truth of what happened that night, how he could whisk Shouyou away so easily. They all fought, yes, but what is a sword against a wizard’s powerful word? A mere piece of metal easily bent or melted. The guards found him after he killed the king and his queen, their bloods still in his vests, but nothing they could yell or do could change his plans - so he killed all of them and marched to his love’s chambers, where his friends were already waiting for him after hearing about what was happening in the castle.

A wave of his hand was all he had to do, some words were told and they were dismissed, changed forms appearing on the enchanted tower so far away from there. It was so, so easy he would have laughed out loud, instead, he opened the doors and picked up the prince in his arms, only looking at the few guards in disdain before disappearing.

Everything went according to plans.

Tooru kept saying the same version of the stories for the five years after that, trying to conquer the prince’s aching heart, but he was always denied by the other.

“I don’t deserve to be happy if my parents are no longer here. I don’t have a home anymore, I have nowhere else to go back to.”

“You have this place, you have me. Please accept me.” Tooru all but begged, feeling desperate.

“I won’t. I’m sorry, but I don’t love you like you love me. I don’t want to make you unhappy with my lack of feelings.” he smiled sadly.

Tooru was having none of it.

In a fit of uncontrollable anger, Tooru cursed his love with the almost the exact same enchantment he threw on his friends - Shouyou was now a crow during the night, turning human only at day time with the sunlight shining goldenly on him, and, so he could never leave, he could only go back at being entirely human with a kiss of true love, with Tooru’s kiss. And only if he did that before the next spring, exactly one year after.

Shouyou felt sad. He knew his true love wasn’t Tooru, but couldn’t say it to him, he didn’t want the light in his eyes to disappear. Tooru deserved to be happy - but with someone else.

His days as a human were filled with him walking aimlessly through the woods, and during the nights he would fly to the dark sky with his friends - who also were humans during the day; Tooru said they could go back as they were when his own curse was lifted, in other words, it all dependent on Shouyou loving the wizard back. He felt pressured and he didn’t like that.

During one of his walks, though, he found a young man sitting silently on the trunk of a tree, his horse eating grass not so far. Curious, he approached the stranger and saw him fiddling with what looked like a game, something Shouyou never saw before.

“Hello.”

The young man flinched slightly, clearly taken by surprise. He looked at Shouyou with hesitance and a bit of distrust - and who could judge him?

“Are you lost?” the prince tried again, crouching near him with a smile “I live near here, I can help you a little.”

“...You live in the woods?” he scrunched up his nose, confused “I thought no one lived here. The boundaries are far and no kingdom has claimed these lands.”

“I know.” his smile was still there “That’s why we live here.”

The young man looked at him with intense eyes, studying his face and probably his words too, trying to know something hidden behind the kind façade. But there was nothing there but pure and sincere honesty and kindness. He felt surprised.

“I’m lost, yes. Thank you for your concern.” he bowed.

“It’s nothing. It’s actually the first time I see someone else beside the people I live with. What are you doing here?” he approached more, never looking at anything else but the stranger.

“I was with a hunting party. I don’t really like this kind of thing, but it’s my duty to be part of.” he kept fiddling with the game, more nervously now.

“What were you hunting?”

“Crows.”

Shouyou’s heart ached inside his heart, but he fought for not showing it on his face “I see.” a bit of silence “Do you want help with finding your party?”

“No, thank you. I just stopped here for a while, I’ll be back soon. They’re probably searching for me as we speak.” as if waiting for these exact words, sounds of horses and loud voices were heard.

“I should go.” now it was Shouyou’s turn to be nervous.

“Can I see you again?” the other man asked softly.

“Come back here again, I’ll wait for you.” the prince smiled brightly, before going back all the way to the tower.

He felt light and his cheeks felt hot. His heart beated loud and fast inside his chest, and the smile didn’t want to leave his lips. Shouyou felt happy as he never felt since that fateful night, and he wanted to see the other man once more.

Should he tell this to Tooru? Probably not.

Keeping it in secrecy, Shouyou kept meeting with the other in the same spot under the same tree. He found that his name was Kenma and he was also a prince, from a kingdom near those woods - a only son just like Shouyou. When the orphan prince told him his story, long after their first meeting, when they felt really comfortable with each other, Kenma looked confused.

“I know this story and this is not what we were told by the guards.”

“What do you mean?”

“They said an evil wizard went to the prince’s birthday and fell in love with him. To have the prince for himself, he killed his parents and all the guards who stood in his way, and kidnapped the prince. They also said that the prince’s friends, instead of death, had their bodies transformed into animals to keep company to the prince.” Kenma fidget a little “It’s a really famous tale, actually. People goes out on searching parties for this prince.” he looked at the troubled expression on his friend’s face “They look for you.”

Shouyou was silent, thinking fast about everything Tooru told him, thinking about his curse and the tower. About the man himself, his kidnapper as well as his executioner.

“He lied to me. And he casted a curse on all of us! We have to live as crows during the nights until… until in three days time, then we cease our existence as humans…”

“Shouyou.” Kenma quickly grabbed his hands, a nervous frown on his lips “I have feelings for you, romantically, and I care for you. All I want is your happiness. That’s why I want you to marry me, so you can be away from this evil man.”

“I don’t know…” he wanted to, he  _ really _ wanted to, but Kenma doesn’t know everything, he doesn’t know about how he turns into a crow when the sunlight fades and how it had a clock running fast against him - spring was here already, it’s been almost a year.

“There’s a ball in our castle in three days in my name, so I can choose a spouse to rule by my side in the future. Come. Come to the ball and see me, tell me what is your answer to my request, to my proposal.” he looked intensely into Shouyou’s eyes, not letting an ounce of doubt be felt.

Shouyou nodded after a moment. Maybe… Maybe Kenma was his true love…? But what about…

“What are you doing? Who’s this? Shouyou.”

His blood felt cold in his veins, face pale and expression as surprised as it was frightened. It was Tooru. The wizard was there and he knew, he knew about Shouyou’s secret, about Kenma and their meetings in the forest every other day and he’s going to kill the other, the only person who was really sincere with him and told him all he knew about that night. What should he do?

“T-tooru.”

“Get away from him.  _ Now _ .” Tooru approached quickly, grabbing Shouyou by his arm and glaring at the stranger “Go away and never come back or I’ll curse you and all of your descendants.”

“Tooru, please.”

“You come with me.” his voice was low and dark, it scared Shouyou like never before.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he started to cry “Kenma… I’m sor-”

“Don’t talk with him. Come.” Tooru started to walk away, pulling the prince with him.

“Three days, Shouyou! I’ll wait for you!” Kenma yelled.

Tooru was very angry at him, but he didn’t yell, he threw Shouyou on his bed and started pacing in circles, not talking but clearly thinking. It was a bit scary, to be honest. Then he turned and embraced his love, kissing his head repeatedly.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I love you so, so much. My Shouyou, all mine.”

_ I’m not yours _ , it’s what he thought, but bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say out loud. He couldn’t risk it - there’s only so much Tooru could take before snapping. Night soon fell and Shouyou kept himself near the tower, too scared to go too far.

The next day, Tooru left early to meet a client (they never step a foot in his tower, never) while Shouyou slept on his bed silently, his door tightly closed so he could not leave anywhere, his servants left with the task of giving him food during his brief absence.

This client turned out to be just what he wanted and needed at that moment.

“I could put a spell on him so he could dance with you thinking is my Shouyou. He would see and hear him, say his name, but it would be you and your voice. Then he’ll declare your engagement and kiss you in front of everyone and the spell would break and he can’t go back on his words. So the prince is yours and Shouyou would still be mine. Isn’t it right, Tora-chan?”

The young man nodded, offering a bag of coins “Please.”

“Don’t need, I’ll do this for free, but just this once.” his smile was evil “Be ready on the day and wait for me on the day before it.”

They didn’t know what was coming.

Tooru was excited for this, brewing a potion so quickly it was almost surreal. He said nothing to Shouyou, keeping him inside his room this whole time - he would never be able to go to the ball this way and Tooru’s plan needed this to be executed perfectly.

Taketora was waiting for him an hour before the ball, drinking the potion in one go.

“I met someone and I want to marry them.” Kenma said during breakfast that day and his parents looked at him with surprise, asking who this person was and if they could meet “They’ll come to the ball and I’ll introduce them to you and everyone else as my fiancée.”

They accepted, it was the first time their son showed interest in someone else, it was peculiar. They wanted to meet this person who stole his heart so effortless, they must be a beauty.

But Shouyou was late to the ball, making Kenma feel anxious thinking about all the bad things that could’ve happened to him in that man’s place. Everybody was having fun on the dance floor, a few suitors coming up to him to ask for a dance and always receiving a negative answer from the prince - that’s when the murmurs and gossip began throughout the party, about this special someone, his soon to be fiancée.

Kenma looked up instinctively, feeling something shift in the air ever so slightly, like something was wrong, or something bad is going to happen. And when he did look up, Shouyou was there, smiling politely while walking down the stairs holding that man’s hand, but it didn’t really feel right, at least not for Kenma. Shouyou looked different, with dark clothes and dark hair and his smile wasn’t so bright, although it looked nervous and unsure. And that man…

He still remembers how he looked at him that day when he whisked Shouyou away from him, the hatred burning so hot in his eyes it almost burnt the prince right then and there. The deepenes and desperation of his voice when he grabbed the other’s arm and put a long distance between the princes, it was sharp like a sword, it cut deep into his soul.

And now both were there, walking straight to him. Something didn’t feel right.

“My King, my Queen, my Prince.” they bowed “I’m sorry for our delay, we hope you can forgive us.”

“You are Tooru, the wizard.” the king nodded “Welcome to our ball. And who is this young man?”

“This is prince Shouyou, your highness.”

“A prince?”

“Yes, an orphan prince.” he chuckled “He and your son are very close friends, I just discovered.”

“Is this the one you were talking about, Kenma?” the queen asked with a smile “A prince!”

Kenma smiled, getting up from his chair, his small throne, and offered his hand to the other young man in front of him, who accepted shyly “Yes, mother. Should we dance, Shouyou?”

He nodded and they walked to the dance floor, all of the other guests making way for them, curious glances and whispers being exchanged between them not so discreet as they thought they were. But none of the princes cared enough to pay attention to any of this, lost in their eyes while dancing to the soft and romantic waltz in synchrony.

Something isn’t right.

Shouyou tried to pass through the bars in his open window in his crow form, struggling hard enough to hurt himself, his friends making loud noises while trying to help him in their own desperation. Tooru wasn’t home and there was only one possibility - he went to Kenma to do something bad to him and make Shouyou his eternal companion.

“I don’t want this!” he cried loudly, giving up trying to escape from his window, it was nearly impossible even if his body was little.

But before he could cry more or try again, the door opened rather quickly, scaring him and his friends with the loud metallic noise. A man with a frown appeared, someone they only saw every once in a while, one of the few friends Tooru have and the only one who knows where he lives.

“Hajime!” Shouyou flew to him, trying to embrace him with his dark and bloody wings.

“As I thought, you were trying to escape.” the man sighed “I’m here to help you, Shouyou, you need to stop him.”

“I need to save Kenma!” he cried again.

“Calm down. Let me clean your wings before you fall midair. Then you’ll drink a potion and fly as fast as you can to your prince to stop that shitty witch to make the biggest mistake of his life, ok? Even… Even if there’s no other option. Koushi is there watching so he can help, and I’ll be right behind you.”

Shouyou nodded “What is this potion?”

“It cancels his curse for a few hours, it takes some time to take effect but it’ll end probably at dawn.” he made quick work of cleaning the crow’s wing, taking off the blood as much as he could without damaging it even more “That’s why you need to be fast, too.”

“I understand.”

“This is your last day, isn’t it? Make sure to not have any regrets.”

And Shouyou flew with his friends to the direction of Kenma’s kingdom after all of them drank the potion Hajime offered. He didn’t know why he was doing this, why he was helping, but Hajime was always the Tooru’s consciousness, always the voice of reason. They were together as friends ever since they were little, and they know each other better than anyone else. It was Tooru’s true love - even if it wasn't the romantic love he wanted so much (their hearts belonged to someone else).

Kenma looked at Shouyou’s eyes and  _ knew _ . He just knew.

“You look like him, but you’re not Shouyou.” he said while they danced.

The boy in front of him wearing Shouyou’s face seemed surprised and anxious, looking at where Tooru was in fear before nodding.

“Your eyes and your smiles are all wrong.” the prince continued.

“I’m sorry.” the other whispered, bowing his head to avoid looking at him “I just… I love you so much and you never looked at me.”

“I’m sorry.” they stopped, Kenma kissing his hand in a way that could only be seen as princely “My heart belongs only to Shouyou.”

The other nodded “I’m sorry, too.”

“You know where he is?”

“No… He only said he is safe.”

Kenma sighed “Should we end this?”

“He’s going to be furious.” the other shook his head almost desperately “He’s too powerful, my prince.”

Shouyou fell knees first on the marble stairs in front of the castle, panting hard as his whole body ached and burned with the sudden transformation during nighttime, his friends not faring much better beside him. The guards looked at them suspiciously, hands holding tightly around their weapons while waiting for their next movement. But a silver blur passed by them from inside the castle and ran to these strangers, kneeling in front of them and talking rapidly with a serious face before gesturing to one of the carriages, where someone was already running up to them.

“Dress quickly and follow me. You’ll need your weapons.” they could hear.

What could possibly be happening? Was the royalty in any danger without their knowing? The man with silver hair, then, approached the guards, a tight smile on his face.

“Please, let me pass with these young men, you have a powerful wizard between your guests and he’s trying to break the prince apart with an evil scheme. If you could help us fight him, we would appreciate it.” they all nodded, consenting to what they heard “If you know about the Karasuno tale you know what I’m talking about.”

“T-the lost prince?” one of the guards asked in surprise “He’s here?”

“He came to claim his freedom at last.” the man smiled “I’m lord Koushi from Karasuno, by the way.”

“Thank you for your help, my lord.” they said in unison, bowing politely.

“I’m the one supposed to thank you.”

A horse neighed loudly, stomping on the ground before stopping in front of the stairs “Koushi.”

“Hajime, I’m glad you arrived safely. I have some other men inside, only three, but it’s enough for now. We should hurry.”

“Yes.”

“Hajime!” they turned to the voice getting closer to them.

“My prince.” Koushi bowed “Although I would love to explain things, we should hurry to your fiancée’s side.”

“Koushi.” the other young men bowed to him before they all walked fast to the ballroom.

The double doors in front of the double stairs were closed, so Koushi and Hajime opened quickly, without any care for the loud noise and the attention it caught. Shouyou ran fast through both of them and stopped by the iron railing, looking anxiously for the prince, but what his eyes saw - it made his heart stop for a moment, already hurt.

“KENMA!” he screamed with all his might, panting and holding his tears.

“Shouyou!” the prince said loudly into the silent ballroom, his arm being grabbed by his companion before he could walk to the man in the stairs “Let go of me.”

“You  _ can’t _ .” the fake Shouyou pleaded, eyes desperate, while the real one ran down to his side, Kenma fighting against the hand holding him so tightly.

“What is the meaning of this?” the king’s voice echoed.

“Hajime, how could you?” Tooru said, eyes getting dark and the air shifting.

“Tobio.” was the only thing Koushi said before a sharp sound rang and Tooru gasped, an arrow embedded in his chest, right where his heart is.

“No…”

The young lord walked almost calmly to where they were sitting, the wizard falling to his knees in front of everyone “I’m sorry, your highness, but this man has lied to you all. This is the man who made Karasuno fall into despair by killing our king and our queen, as well as kidnapped our only prince. Not only that, but he casted a spell on someone else so they could look like our prince and make your son marry them and not our dearest lost prince as they both want to. He also cursed our prince and his friends who were the only ones at his chambers that night to protect him, all so he could have Shouyou to himself. A selfish man, indeed.”

Tooru’s hand closed around the arrow, making it disappear in the blink of an eye, coughing blood into the pale ground. He felt angry, frustrated and betrayed, so many thoughts passed through his mind - how, why, where everything went so wrong. The ground cracked under his knees, but before he could do anything to anyone, Shouyou kneeled in front of him holding his prince’s hand tightly.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. I’m not the one you need.”

“I love you, I truly do.” he sobbed softly.

“I know, but I don’t. My heart belongs to Kenma and only Kenma. I’m sorry.” he kissed the wizard’s forehead so softly it brought tears to his eyes “Thank you for loving me, but I’ll never forgive you for what you did to me, my family, my friends and my kingdom.”

Tooru looked surprised at the other, coughing blood once more and feeling so, so light. So weak and frail like he never felt before. The colors were fading so fast from his vision, it was frightening - he was dying, he knows for sure. And dying in the arms of the one he loves the most, betrayed by the one he trusted the most, unloved by everyone because of his actions.

“It’s okay, at least I’ll be in your thoughts forever.” he whispered before closing his eyes.

The wizard was dead.

But was the curse lifted?

Shouyou could feel the burn inside him, the crow trying to take control over his body - and this time it would be until his death. His hand shook, his heart beating fast and loud, as he put Tooru’s body on the ground. There was only one thing that could change this, his true love kiss.

“The curse is still here. It didn’t die with its caster. Kenma, kiss me, quickly. Only a true love’s kiss could break this and free me once for all.”

The other prince looked confused, but nodded, looking around them, to the people staring at them with so much attention. He sighed. He knew today was the last day of Shouyou’s curse, he told him that much, and that if he didn’t break it, he and his friends would live as crows for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t a choice too hard to make, he already chose a long time ago, before he even heard about his love’s predicament.

So they kissed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What most didn’t know is that Karasuno had another heir, a princess born before her time and because of that her body was frail and sick. They kept her in secret and only those near the crown knew about it, protecting it with their lives. Her name was Natsu and she grew up to be a healthy child waiting for her brother to come back home. She doesn’t rule the kingdom yet, the responsibility falling in the hands of one of the royals, a cousin who didn't really want to be a king.

And when Shouyou finally came back to Karasuno, riding side by side with his fiancée, it was a month-long party at the kingdom, together with their marriage some day in the middle of this. Everybody was happy, especially the couple.

A monument was raised to the prince’s and his friend’s honor, for the many years trapped under the evil wizard’s hands, a series of paintings were made in the castle to tell the whole story, from the day Shouyou was taken to the day he came back.

Years passed by ever so peaceful, before Natsu had come of age, Shouyou easily passed the crown for her and went back all the way to Kenma’s own kingdom so he could take his crown when the time came - his father wasn’t so young.

Tooru was still on his mind, not very often and not fondly. Shouyou started to have nightmares after that ball, about him, his parents and Kenma - what if Tooru had killed his love? - and sometimes he missed his nights as a crow, flying away so freely before coming back to walk the ground as human.

Kenma held his hand through all this, never wavering.

They didn’t need to say the words out loud, they knew their feelings, that kiss was the proof of their love, after all. And nothing, or anything, could change the way they felt.

And it would continue like this until their last breath. They truly lived happily ever after.


End file.
